


Dance for Me

by xHaruka17x



Series: Requested Prompts Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Dancing, Dancer Castiel, M/M, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt from cadlg7! Prompt where Dean just got out of a real bad breakup and Sam, attempting to make his brother forget about her/him, takes Dean to this new place that opened where it's like a show of Belly Dancers and one of the main attractions is Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

> So the wonderful cadlg7 is a very talented artist and has graced me with this delicious piece of work! I put it where it belongs, with the fic I wrote for her prompt =) Checkout her tumblr =)
> 
> Stand alone work.  
>   
> 
> 
>   
> Tumblr http://cecy-barnes.tumblr.com/ 

  
  
“What is this place?” Dean wasn’t sure what he was walking into. The environment wasn’t something he was used to. It was low light and had foreign looking art and designs all over the wall including what looked like tapestries… or carpets in Dean’s eyes.  
  
He followed Sam to a table that was at the edge of what looked like a dance floor. He sat across from Sam in the small chair and looked around still trying to understand where he was.  
  
“It’s a Gypsy restaurant. There’s a show and everything” Sam said as he glanced at the large menus while a waiter filled their glasses with water.  
  
Dean arched a brow at him as the lights dimmed and then music Dean couldn’t even begin to know what to call started. Six Omega women came out to the dance floor, dressed in sheer scarfs, tiny shiny tops that showed their stomachs and see through veils over their noses and mouths. Low hung skirts, slit in pieces in sheer materials leaving little to the imaginations.  
  
Belly dancers.  
  
Two of them had small cymbals strapped to their fingers, sounding the high pitched sounds in beat with the drums of the music playing.  
  
Dean’s eyebrows shot up and he looked over at his brother who snorted at him.  
  
“Why are we here?”  
  
Sam smirked. “Benny recommended it for you, said it would take your mind off Michael”  
  
Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. Yeah, the last thing he wanted to think about was his Omega ex Michael. Their relationship of three years had recently ended on a very sour note.  
  
He looked over at the dancers and he appreciated what he saw, they were all pretty Omegas, but Dean preferred male Omegas and of course, male Omegas were rare. When he had met Michael he thought that was it, he had found his mate. But things hadn’t turned out that way.  
  
Dean wasn’t sure why his best friend had suggested this place. Benny knew him better than most and he was starting to question their friendship when the main act suddenly started.  
  
The restaurant grew almost quiet as the six Omega women all moved to the sides, making a path way for the main dancer to come forward and Dean almost spit out his drink, making Sam snicker at him from across the table.  
  
There in the center of the floor, surrounded by the women dancers was the most stunningly sexy male Omega Dean had ever seen. The strong scent of spiced apples and honey hit Dean’s nose and he let out a small growl.  
  
Sharp and electric blue eyes crowned in black lashes and dark glittered eye-shadow with wild dark hair, face painted in intricate markings, his torso bare with a neckless of strings and intertwined loose strands. Two circles wrapped around his biceps and he wore multiple bracelets.  
  
As he moved his hips suggestively and erotically, accenting his narrow hips where his long skirt of sheer ribbons and scarfs hung low, Dean was sure if he pulled the skirt it would fall from the Omega’s lean and toned form without much effort.  
  
Ok, Benny knew him like the back of his hand.  
  
**#**  
  
Castiel had been sure tonight was going to be another uneventful work night. Boring customers, either clapping way too enthusiastically or completely ignorant of the show he and the girls bothered putting together. It was always families wanting to see something new or stuffy Alphas that couldn’t be bothered with lower class Omegas that danced. Joy.  
  
But as he stepped out onto the dance floor, a strong Alpha musk hit him and it wasn’t long till he found its source. Jade green eyes watched him hungrily as he moved and Castiel couldn’t help but be intrigued.  
  
The Alpha was sitting facing him, strong thighs opened wide, making a slight shiver run down Castiel’s back. If the Alpha had to sit with his legs open like that it only meant one thing, he was very well endowed and packing and Castiel wanted to lick at those thighs to get to what he really wanted. He bit his lower lip, swirling his hips slowly and invitingly towards the Alpha. Those wild green eyes watching his every move and Castiel came closer.  
  
The Alpha was blond, hair short and spiked, ridiculously handsome features, scruff jawline and bowed lips, begging to be bit. He was sure the delicious scent of pine and whiskey was coming from him.  
  
Castiel kept himself away however, the Alpha wasn’t alone at the table but his wolf was scratching at him, he wanted to tease, test the Alpha. The Omega was hopeful the Alpha wasn’t on a date.  
  
Castiel turned slowly, rolling his hips, arching his back, accenting his ass out, letting one of his toned thighs slip out from his skirts and continued his dance on bare feet, all while feeling the undeniable heat from the green jewels observing him.  
  
He glanced a look over his shoulder, eyebrow arched and batted his lashes at the Alpha who licked his lips in response. He caught sight of the Alpha’s ‘date’ and the Beta was smiling at the Alpha, amused even.  
  
Interesting.  
  
The Omega started towards the Alpha again, and the other Omegas dancing with him followed his actions and went into the crowd as Castiel reached the Alpha. He was mere inches from the Alpha and the strong scent hit him. Pine and whiskey. He licked his lips as he rolled his hips, his skirts hanging ridiculously low, narrow hips inviting the Alpha to touch and he wanted too, Castiel could see the lust in the dark green eyes.  
  
Castiel took a sheer scarf from his skirts and draped it over the Alpha’s chest as he passed by him, pulling the scarf slowly upwards and over the Alpha’s face and threw his hair. He quickly glanced at the ‘date’ and the Beta looked completely entertained.  
  
Not a date then. If Castiel had been this Alpha’s date and an Omega was all over him, Castiel would have been furious. He was possessive with things that were his, especially if they looked and smelled like this particular Alpha.  
  
From behind him as he moved the scarf over his torso, he could see the Alpha’s wide and strong shoulders. Muscled biceps practically ripping the dark grey and blue plaid over shirt… Images of the Alpha manhandling him and holding him down while fucking into him ran through the Omega’s mind.  
  
Castiel hadn’t felt this hot for someone in a long time and he wanted. He could feel his slick easing out and his hole pulsing, wanting to be filled.  
  
He spun around quickly with the beat of the drums, his hips moving like waves in a storm and sat on the surprised Alpha’s lap. “Meet me in the back in twenty”  
  
**#**  
  
Dean barely had time to register what the Omega whispered into his ear after sitting on him. The strong scent of arousal and slick embedded itself in his nose and he could only growl in response. He watched the Omega’s made for sex body swirling and rolling his hips Dean wanted to bite, finish his dance with the other Omegas and disappear.  
  
“So? Not such a bad place huh?”  
  
“Shut up bitch”  
  
“Jerk”  
  
Dean was looking at his watch. The Omega said twenty minutes. “How long is the rest the show?”  
  
“Um, maybe another hour or so why?” Sam tried to act innocent. Dean rolled his eyes and stood.  
  
“Take a taxi home”  
  
Sam smirked and watched his brother strut away towards the restrooms. Benny knew Dean too well, he had a call to make.  
  
**#**  
  
Dean had about ten minutes. He splashed water on his face and did a quick sniff of his underarms. He smelled good and fresh. He smirked at his reflection, confidence radiating off of him as he looked to see if he had anything in his teeth.  
  
Five minutes.  
  
The Alpha stepped out of the men’s restroom and headed towards the back, only to be stopped by a short Beta with honey eyes. “And where do you think your going buck-o?”  
  
“Meeting someone.”  
  
The short brunette crossed his arms over his chest, trying his best to look confident and intimidating which only made Dean snort in amusement. Dean just looked at him with an arched eyebrow and smirk.  
  
The Beta sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah your Cassie’s type if I’ve ever seen it, he said he would be waiting for you in his dressing room. I’m his bodyguard so don’t get any funny ideas!” Gabriel called out after pointing Dean in the direction of the dressing room. He couldn’t help but laugh at the short stack, calling himself a body guard.  
  
He found the dressing room easily, it was all the way in the back and there didn’t seem to be anyone around. The Alpha licked his lips, ran is fingers through the sides of his hair and knocked.  
  
The door opened and he was immediately pulled inside and found himself pushed against the now closed door and then lips were on him.  
  
Spiced apples and honey smacked into Dean and the Alpha growled and kissed back making the Omega moan and Dean slid his tongue into his mouth and lifted the Omega who wrapped his legs around his hips. The bastard was nude, fresh out of the shower, smelled only of his natural scents and it drove Dean wild.  
  
He blindly walked forward and sat the Omega on what he thought to be a vanity and grabbed a hand full of dark hair and pulled, making the Omega hiss. Blue eyes looked up at him and fuck the Omega was beautiful. Ocean blue eyes, plush pink lips, flushed cheeks and his scent…fuck. “Name”  
  
The Alpha’s deep and husky voice with a southern drawl made him want. “Castiel”  
  
“Dean”  
  
Castiel was so turned on. The Alpha’s grip in his hair, keeping him from moving as the Alpha’s jade eyes scanned over him. The other hand firmly on his left ass cheek, groping him, he moaned. Castiel’s hands started to unbuckle the Alpha’s belt and pants, needing to touch.  
  
Dean yanked Castiel’s hair, angling him to expose his neck and the Omega closed his eyes, lips parted and a small mewl escaped. Dean growled and leaned in, scenting the Omega’s delicate neck his breath ghosting over the skin, sending shivers throughout Castiel’s body. “Alpha”  
  
Oh yes, an Omega that begged and teased did things to Dean.  
  
Dean stepped away and pulled the Omega off the vanity and spun him around, bending him over and Dean groaned. The little tease was wearing a bright blue butt plug.  
  
Castiel gasped at the brutality and strength of the Alpha as he was spun around and bent over the desk like a good bitch. He could see in the mirror the Alpha biting his lip, seeing the butt plug Castiel had put into himself after his shower.  
  
“You in a hurry Omega?”  
  
“Just fuck me” Castiel demanded which seem to excite the Alpha. Dean was flushed over him, holding him up by the neck, jean clad crotch pressed firmly against the butt plug making the Omega whimper as Dean watched their reflection in the mirror.  
  
“My favorite part is opening you up to my liking” Dean said, licking slowly all along Castiel’s exposed neck, watching their reflection, making the Omega watch as well.  
  
Fuck Castiel was so excited, he was so wet his slick was sliding down his thighs and he shamelessly pushed his ass back against the Alpha.  
  
“Keep watching yourself” The Alpha ordered and Castiel trembled, the order so sultry and arousing the Omega could only mewl and gasp as the Alpha touched the butt plug, making him open his legs wider. “You like that?” Dean twisted the slick covered plug, pulling it out ever so slightly as he watched the beautiful moaning face of the Omega in the mirror.  
  
“Yes… yes…” The Omega was pushing back, rolling his hips, arching his back wanting more.  
  
Dean had to appreciate the sight before him, all lean and toned muscles, back bowed, hands gripping the edge of the vanity, legs spreading wider and ass pushing back as Dean fucked him with the plug, twisting it as he went. “Alpha….” Perfect little sexy needy sounds escaping the pink lips Dean wanted to see wrapped around his thick cock.  
  
The Alpha pulled out the plug, eyeing the gaping pink hole, pulsing, needing to be filled. The Omega whined at the lost of being filled and almost cried as something much bigger started to push in. “Show me how much you want this” The Alpha growled in his ear.  
  
Dean had only pushed in the head of his cock and the heat and wetness was maddening, but he wanted to play with his new toy.  
  
Castiel bent down completely, resting his head on the vanity and presented his ass high and reached behind him to spread open his ass cheeks as he spread his legs as wide as he could, standing on the tip of his toes.  
  
Dean caressed his back, loving the lean and blemish free soft skin. His fingers touching and grasping. He pulled out the head of his cock and leaned down, needing to lick at the pink hole, lapping hungrily, making the Omega cry out in surprised pleasure before biting his hip and then gripped those hips tightly and pushed himself into the Omega in one sharp and harsh move, making the beautiful creature scream. “Is that what you want?” Dean asked, nipping at the nape of the lightly sweaty skin of the Omega.  
  
Castiel hissed and rolling his hips back. He felt so good being filled so fully, the Alpha was so big and he just wanted to be fucked like the cock slut he was. “Yes… fuck me Alpha…”  
  
Dean snarled and smiled. He started a punishing pace, lifting the Omega’s legs right off the floor as he fucked into him savagely. Punched out cries escaped the beauty’s mouth, gasping for breath, holding on for the ride against the vanity.  
  
The Alpha pulled out and smacked the perfect white and perky ass of the Omega, gaining a fucked out yelp before he sat back on the sofa behind him. The Omega turned around, clearly dizzy from the pounding the Alpha had just delivered and dropped to his knees before him. Dean smirked at the flushed and lust hazed blue eyes that looked at him hungrily. Dean stroked himself as the Omega crawled to him.  
  
Castiel reached the delicious Alpha, drooling at the sight of the strong muscled body, covered in freckled skin, massive cock hard and wet with his slick… Castiel wanted and more slick eased out of his gaping hole. He pushed the Alpha’s hand from his cock and licked at the tip, eagerly lapping at the pre-cum escaping the slit.  
  
“Gonna fuck your mouth Omega” Castiel moaned and swallowed as much of the massive Alpha cock as he could, bobbing his head up and down, hand twisting at the thick base as he tasted his own slick mixed with the Alpha’s own musk and it made him wild. He moaned, lips stretched around the cock as the Alpha’s hand caressed his face before slipping into his hair and took a firm hold.  
  
Castiel relaxed his jaw, ready to deep throat the Alpha as Dean started fucked his mouth.  
  
Fuck this was a phenomenal sight. Dean was too big but the Omega could almost take all of him into his mouth and damn if the Omega didn’t know what he was doing. Without missing a beat, as soon as Dean pulled up the Omega swirled his tongue around the head before humming on the way down and repeated. “So good” Dean bit his lip. He would have to stop soon, he wanted to come inside the pretty Omega’s hole, not his mouth.  
  
He pulled him off with an obscene sounding ‘pop’ and the Omega made quite the picture. Face flushed, mouth open and swollen from sucking cock, shiny with spit and pre-cum, blue eyes lust black and heavy lidded, hair wild and sexed out.  
  
Dean pulled him up and spun him around before lifting him and Castiel leaned against him, back against chest as Dean guided himself into him, making Castiel cry out as he slid down slowly, being fill a new.  
  
Once fully sheathed, Castiel rolled his hips in dirty little circles, knowing exactly where he wanted that cock to hit inside of him and he started fucking himself in earnest on the Alpha’s cock, moaning loud and gasping as the cock hit his happy spot over and over.  
  
“Fuck yourself on my cock…. Yeah Omega just like that….” Dean held him up as the Omega moved, his swirling hips twisting and gyrating in way that made Dean’s toes curl.  
  
“Alpha” Castiel was so high and felt so good and then the Alpha took over again, lifted his legs up, planted his still booted feet on the floor and thrust up into the Omega. The loud sounds of skin slapping against skin mixed in with Castiel’s down right sinful and porn worthy moans and screams made Dean lose himself.  
  
The feeling and intoxicating scent of the Omega was desensitizing. Castiel let out a strangled scream and came, shooting three long strips of white all over his chest as the Alpha fucked into him.  
  
“Fuck” Dean came growling as the Omega’s walls clamped down on him. He practically roared as his thrusts became erratic and rushed and he filled the Omega’s inside, coating him.  
  
The Omega lost consciousness as Dean let him collapse back against him. Dean carefully removed himself and laid the Omega down on the sofa with him, pulling him into his arms as he too surrendered to sleep.  
  
**#**  
  
Castiel woke up sore and… sticky… and then there was breath on his neck and lips licking his collar bone.  
  
Dean, the Alpha from the night before. He opened his eyes and looked up into bright green ones.  
  
“Morning” The Alpha said and then those luscious lips were kissing Castiel and he couldn’t think. He wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck as the green eyed hunk deepened the kiss, devouring his mouth and the Omega moaned. “Ready for round two?”  
  
Castiel didn’t have time to answer as the Alpha pushed into his still wet and opened hole. He through his head back and moaned as the Alpha took him, slow and deep, mouth nibbling at his neck.  
  
Oh he would definitely keep this Alpha…. Oh yes….  
  
  
**End**


End file.
